User talk:Hazeleye
Hello! Hello, Hazeleye. I noticed that you're pretty new to this Wiki and I thought I'd welcome you! I'm glad you have leaped almost instantly into the roleplaying process and you have joined our Project Charart. I myself am an apprentice there (I am not particularly good at art and things like that. ;) I hope you are enjoying participating in this site. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to contact me! :) Up...up...up... up...up...up...AND AWAY!! 15:36, February 2, 2012 (UTC) New Rule Hello, Hazeleye. I'm glad that you are having fun roleplaying and participating in the Loners roleplay area. I just wanted to point out a few things, though. I have had a conversation with Rowan and I left Leggy a message, but in the convo between Rowan and I, we discussed the decision you have made to have your two roleplay cats, Skye and Aqua, be gay. We decided that, since the Warriors series is directed towards younger audiences, and since gay material is NOT material for younger audiences, and the fact that we have never seen any gay cats mentioned in the Warrior series, we have decided to make it a rule that you cannot roleplay any gay cats and cannot create any gay roleplay posts. I hope you see my point and that you understand--I don't want to in any way insult you or your thoughts. Thanks, -- ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 00:57, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Leggy's going to hold a vote and take it with the other admins. ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 13:29, February 21, 2012 (UTC) No, it's fine. I talked with Leggy, and also 3/4 admins agree its ok and the other 1/4 is inactive. Sorry about that! ;) Thanks, ϚίĿʋεʀϝƪσώȅƦ... ♫ Let my life song sing to you... ♫ 22:25, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Chat Mod Hazel, 4/5 of the admins voted yay on your RfCM. Join me later on chat to receive your rights. Invite anyone you want, and I'll see if others can join us. Best, RowanflightApril 1st: ALL or NOTHING! Good luck, kid. Category:Signature 15:01, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Coolio thing 8D So here it is if you want another just ask 8D i make them in seconds you can see on the WSW i have something differnt. So yeah "Call" me ^-^ ♥Kitty! 03:43, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Hey you! Okay, important question. Can Belgium be medicine cat of HetaliaClan? Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 22:13, June 2, 2012 (UTC) YAYAYAYAY! Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:13, June 3, 2012 (UTC) WOOT WOOT 8D -Glow ((Need to get meh siggy sorted out. o3o)) Prussiabird I finished his charart. I had to simplify his uniform a bit; the blank was too small. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:53, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Chat is not working... DX Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 22:37, June 3, 2012 (UTC) ikr? DX Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:26, June 4, 2012 (UTC) 'Course. Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:32, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 00:38, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Vote Vote on Feather's RfR! Rowanflight 15:05, July 22, 2012 (UTC) Hello im sorry if you keep getting messages from me but i have not seen any of the messages show up iin your talk page. I was wondering if I could have permission to use the charat blanks on your page Warriors Fanfiction and Charat wiki. I love them and would like to use them for my wiki. could i please use them?